This disclosure relates to package delivery.
A physical postal address is typically used for describing the location of a physical asset such as a commercial or residential building. Using text, it describes physical references such as street names, city and zip (or postal) codes. Within a package delivery system, the address includes the name of the recipient and identifies a start (sender's address) and end point (the recipient) for package delivery. Thus, most packages sent through the system include a return address, a destination and a postal stamp.